


You only live once, but death is innumerable

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Poems, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: You only live once,but how many times do you die?
Series: Poems (original work) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365





	You only live once, but death is innumerable

Growing up, we know one day we'll die.

One single time.

They've never prepared us for when the first is not the last, 

soul ripping out while we're still breathing. 

A heart beats to the rhythm of what's now missing. 

Darling, when you'll die a piece of me will go with you, 

as I will mourn the deaths of both of us, 

Until we will be reunited again in the endless oblivion 

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to add that while it can be read as such, this poem is not inherently romantic/ inherently about a romantic partner
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
